


you’re my sixth sense, even if we’re far apart

by lovespells



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Feelings, spiderman!jisung, tw for needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespells/pseuds/lovespells
Summary: jisung is a clumsy spiderman. renjun is always there to catch him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	you’re my sixth sense, even if we’re far apart

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent and 100% inspired by jisung saying his stage name was supposed to be peter hehe
> 
> english isn’t my first language so i apologize for my bare minimum writing and any mistakes i might’ve made! i hope you enjoy though ♡
> 
> title taken from clc’s 7th.

jisung knows he should be more careful. 

he’s been lectured by renjun countless of times on how irresponsible it is for him to just jump into action without assessing the situation first.

but then again, jisung thinks saving a little girl from being kidnapped is probably more relevant and responsible than allowing for it to happen for his own safety. 

getting shot in the process is just collateral damage and, well, he gets to see renjun so, in the end, it’s a win-win situation.

he does question it, however, standing outside renjun’s window and watching the young doctor with his head dropped over a book.

jisung knows how tired and busy he has been with medical school, especially with his internship coming up. unfortunately, for renjun mostly, he’s the only person jisung trusts with his secret.

so he knocks on the glass, going against the tightness around his heart that begs him to let renjun rest.

the older’s head shoots up and he rubs at his eyes before looking at the window and giving jisung a warm smile.

the dark circles under renjun’s eyes do nothing to hide his breathtaking beauty, the messy hair on top of his head only adding to how utterly cute he looks.

jisung hates being in love.

renjun reaches the window and pulls it open, allowing jisung to step inside, “come on in, mister spiderman, always a pleasure to have you here!”

“hyung, please!” jisung replies, pulling off his mask while renjun closes the curtains.

the soft smell of lavender from the newly washed sheets wraps around him, welcoming him into his safe place and calming his constantly overdriven senses.

“what brings you here tonight, jisung-ah?” renjun asks, slapping a hand on jisung’s shoulder - unaware of the sharp pain from the bullet that grazed him earlier.

jisung cries out at the contact and flinches away.

“oh, sorry! what happened?” renjun motions for jisung to sit on his bed and gives him a worried look, turning around to get his bag with the medical supplies he’s obligated to keep around because of jisung’s spidey shenanigans.

“got shot at, pretty sure it was just a graze, though!” jisung explains and gives him a thumbs up. renjun simply rolls his eyes.

“you reckless dummy, when will you learn?” he says with a sigh, sitting behind jisung on the bed and tapping his neck, “take off your shirt.”

jisung does as he’s told and, obviously, tries to defend himself, “hyung, you weren’t there, i had to get involved.”

“i know but maybe just be a little more careful, yeah? i’m not your private doctor, soon i won’t be here to stitch you up anytime you need it,” renjun reasons and presses on jisung’s wound, trying to clean it up.

“aaaah, be gentle!” jisung hisses and flinches away, only to be pulled back by renjun’s hand on the shoulder that isn’t wounded.

“stay still, you could lose your arm.”

“pft, sure!” jisung laughs and renjun pinches his back.

“hey, listen to your doctor, park jisung!” renjun argues and jisung whines, trying to shake renjun’s hands off.

“you’re being mean today, hyung!”

“yeah, it’s because i worry too much about a brainless spider boy who’ll die in a few weeks because i won’t be available to take care of him!” renjun complains with a sigh and stops his ministrations on jisung’s shoulder, reaching inside his bag for more tools.

“if you’re not here i’ll just sniff around and find you!” jisung jokes, earning a muffled laugh from the older.

“are you a dog now? that’s not spider behavior,” he replies, setting down a needle and bandages.

“i don’t know, hyung, which one do you like best?” jisung asks with a smirk and renjun stares at him incredulously.

“is that a serious question? what the hell do you think is the answer to that?” he raises a threatening eyebrow at jisung and the younger pouts in response.

“was hoping i would’ve changed your mind by now, but it’s okay, it’s fine,” he says, looking behind his shoulder at renjun who groans and reaches for jisung’s face, pushing it away from his sight.

“you’re disgusting.”

“disgustingly sweet, i hope,” as soon as he finishes talking renjun pushes a needle through jisung’s skin - anesthetics as usual, renjun refuses to give him stitches without them, “ouch? maybe a little warning next time.”

“when you stop acting like a clown, perhaps,” renjun teases, pulling it out and waiting for the medicine to kick in.

jisung remains silent for a while, allowing renjun to focus on stitching up the wound. it’s comfortable like this, just the two of them, ignoring the chaos raging on outside of renjun’s bedroom.

jisung thinks that, maybe, if he had renjun by his side twenty four-seven, he wouldn’t be as reckless as the other always reprimands him for being. the unbearable noise that clogs his thoughts all the time simply cease to exist in renjun’s presence.

then again, love may be blind but, in jisung’s case, it is kind of deaf too.

“there you go, all stitched up!” renjun taps jisung’s back and stands up, gathering everything he used and throwing it away, “you’re not going out there again tonight, alright?”

“hyung…”

“doctor’s orders, jisung-ah, now change out of that and lay back, i’m keeping an eye on you.”

“i don’t wanna bother you,” jisung pleads, giving renjun the best puppy eyes he can muster only to have clothes shoved in his face.

“i won’t let you out because i know you’ll go help someone and rip those stitches in the process,” the older deadpans, arching an eyebrow in an attempt to intimidate jisung into settling down, “it’ll literally bother me more if you leave than if you stay.”

jisung nods in agreement, he stands up with a sigh and slips inside the bathroom to change into the clothes renjun gave him. they’re obviously too small with jisung being so much taller than renjun. the sweatpants barely cover his calves but he’s willing to suffer if it means renjun gets to sleep peacefully.

when he steps out, renjun is setting up pillows and blankets on the floor beside his bed.

jisung doesn’t get a chance to offer to sleep on the floor before renjun speaks up, “you’re taking the bed, i don’t wanna hear about it.”

so he does. jisung sits cross legged in the middle of the bed as renjun finishes setting up his own, “what do you think of lab-boy?” the younger asks and renjun gives him a puzzled look.

“for what?”

“my new alias as a dog boy!” jisung explains and renjun laughs at the comment, “i think i’d be a lab, you know? big and energetic!”

“that’s too common,” renjun counters with a huff and finishes setting up, “you should be a shiba.”

“but they’re tiny, hyung.”

“yes, but they’re also loyal, intelligent, active and cute,” renjun replies, pinching jisung’s cheek and sitting beside him.

“do you think i’m all that?” he asks, trying to keep the growing blush on his face under control. 

“obviously, and a lot of other amazing things jisung-ah,” renjun answers, dropping a hand on jisung’s knee and petting it, “even if i always lecture you about being more careful, you’re doing an amazing job and i’m proud of you.”

jisung knows his face is as red as a tomato and he stumbles over his words, unsure of how to react to being praised. he throws renjun a peace sign in the end, getting a loud laugh from the other.

“i see university hasn’t taught you how to take compliments.”

“hyung, what compliment would i get? i’m failing everything!” jisung complains, even though it isn’t entirely true - he’s only failing biology but he figures it’s better to try and get more of renjun’s praises, even if they’re out of pity.

“come over when you’re off superhero duty, i’ll help you out,” the older offers, once again petting jisung’s knee.

“i definitely will, renjunnie-hyung.”

renjun doesn’t remove his hand. jisung has never wanted to hold a hand so bad in his entire life.

it’s easy to forget how tiny renjun is with how deafening his presence is, it’s impossible not to be blinded by his looks or captivated by his soothing voice. jisung knows this better than anyone.

however, with renjun’s head at the perfect height to rest on jisung’s shoulder and his smaller hand under jisung’s when the younger reaches over, their size difference is impossible to ignore.

jisung doesn’t have time to second guess his move because, instantly, renjun intertwines their fingers. 

jisung’s heart skips a beat.

it’s silent for a bit. nothing happens, except jisung’s brain going haywire trying to figure out what to do now that he has his crush’s hand in his.

he knows he isn’t the best with words so, instead, jisung raises their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of renjun’s hand. 

slowly, he lowers their hands and looks at renjun, only to be met with the most blank expression he’s ever seen on the older’s face. jisung notices renjun was holding his breath when his shoulders slouch down, the air leaves his parted lips and jisung considers leaning in for a kiss.

he’s brought back to reality by renjun’s lips on the back of his hand. renjun stares at him intensely and jisung is, once again, rendered speechless by the older boy’s effect on him.

jisung is still frozen in place when renjun drops his hands and leans in, closer to him, but instead of going for his lips, he kisses his cheek.

jisung tries not to seem too disappointed when renjun distances himself, his cheek seems to burn on the spot renjun’s lips touched. the blush on the older’s face is very noticeable and jisung thinks his face doesn’t look much different.

“ahem, we should probably sleep,” renjun announces and leaves jisung’s side, crossing the room to turn the lights off and walking towards his setup bed on the floor.

jisung hasn’t moved an inch yet, too confused to do anything but stare at renjun with a perplexed look, “hyung? i–“

“we’ll talk tomorrow, jisung-ah, you need a good night of sleep first,” renjun states with the same tone he uses to scold jisung, the younger obeys and lays on his back, cursing himself for making the situation awkward.

jisung stares at the ceiling for what feels like ages, trying to will his mind to calm down enough to sleep or figure out what he wants to say to renjun in the morning.

if he was a bit more distracted he might’ve missed the way renjun sneaks his hand towards the edge of the bed, inching it closer to jisung’s arm and grazing it with his pinky.

jisung doesn’t miss it, though, and, for once, he doesn’t overthink before lacing their fingers together.

jisung won’t admit it in the morning but it’s the best night of sleep he’s had in months, however, he might tell about his dreams of kissing a certain silver haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always welcome ♡


End file.
